


не беречь поросли

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, глубокий преканон, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: Заповедь, выбитая на священном камне Учиха: избегай трех пороков — чревоугодия, лени и любви.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	не беречь поросли

**Author's Note:**

> предвосхищение чувства

Босые ступни еще болели с утра, которым Хаширама водил его по заросшим тропам сквозь самую чащу и показывал робкие и влажные росой цветы. От незнакомой тишины предрассветного леса в груди колко и липко ворочалось грузное нечто, знакомое Мадаре по ночным кошмарам или первым секундам битв, на которые он еще выходил в слишком больших ему доспехах. Его непреодолимо тянуло в этот могильный мрак задыхающейся ночи, как в объятия давно умершей матери. Падения в эту пропасть он уже очень давно желал и боялся.

Первые крики проснувшихся птиц вспороли наваждение, впуская в лес сквозь кроны деревьев несмелый рубин зари. Хаширама был впереди на два шага. Он посмотрел через плечо, будто почувствовав взгляд Мадары, и солнечные лучи обняли ладонями его заспанное лицо. Хаширама неясно поднял сжатый кулак.

— Держи, - сказал он голосом, который показался незнакомым то ли из-за утра, то ли оттого, что они, боясь потревожить духов леса, лишь шептались с тех самых пор, как встретились у реки.

Мадара не пошевелился, и тогда Хаширама сам подошел и взял его за запястье теплой рукой. Он вечно был горячим и насквозь пах солнцем, словно только что прибежал из раскаленного за день поля. Мадара едва расслабил пальцы, а Хаширама уже умудрился вложить в его ладонь узловатые нитки цветов, которые то и дело прихватывал у края тропы все то время, что они гуляли. Мадара ухватился за них по простой привычке, почти рефлекторно, да так и держал, вцепившись, словно в охотничий нож, пока они шли к реке досматривать рассвет. 

Он рассеянно думал: что-то мы зачастили. Грыз корку на обветренных губах. Раньше они виделись раз в луну, может быть, и то не всегда. Их то и дело прерывали какие-то важные события, о которых Мадара мог знать только со своей стороны. Например, выездные советы с Хагоромо, на которых непременно нужно было присутствовать старшему наследнику. Или открытые тренировки, на которые являлся сам отец. Или затяжные, муторные битвы. Но это было раньше, а теперь они сбегали чуть ли не каждый день перед рассветом, встречались у реки и все никак не могли потом разойтись, несмотря на неуклонно усиливающееся предчувствие наказания, которое нависает занесенным мечом всякий раз, когда занимаешься вещами, за которые могли бы отругать дома. Уже и Изуна начал спрашивать, куда он уходит по утрам — спрашивать осторожно и издалека, как и все, что он делает, даже будто бы с деланным безразличием, но все-таки. Это нехорошо.

Мягкие и густые звуки пробуждающегося леса вплетались в журчание реки, которая была уже близко. Мадара был так погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил, как позволил Хашираме вести, а когда опомнился, под ногами уже была прибрежная галька. 

Хаширама недавно научился шипяще свистеть и теперь все время только этим и занимался, то неумело подражая пению лесных птиц, то выводя аляповатые ярмарочные рулады. Мадара успел привыкнуть к его светлой беззаботности, как успел привыкнуть подниматься до рассвета и сбегать из селения, проскочив мимо старших, спозаранку колотивших деревянными мечами чучела на выстроенном за привалом полигоне. Было приятно и пусто.

Рассвет пустил по речной глади мед и золото, заголосили цикады, в последний раз обдало холодным и страшным запахом летней ночи. Мадара вдохнул его полной грудью. Он желал и боялся.

Они стоя позавтракали тем, что было у Хаширамы в котомке. Оба, вытягивая шеи, всматривались в неторопливо светлеющие кроны деревьев на том берегу — берегу, с которого пришел Мадара. Половину своей ржаной лепешки Хаширама скормил слетевшимся с воплями чайкам. Мадара понаблюдал, как он бросает крошки, словно метая кунаи, и сказал:

— На обед можем рыбу наловить. Меня дядья научили вырезать гарпун.

Хаширама замер, а потом повернулся к нему, совершенно убитый горем. У него было такое забавное и живое лицо. Прямодушные глаза, подвижный рот, выразительные брови, которые он то поднимал в изумлении, то хмурил, задумавшись. Мадаре просто нравилось за ним наблюдать, почему-то это доставляло ему удовольствие. Он стал слишком часто себе потакать.

— Я сегодня ненадолго, — пробормотал Хаширама. — У меня отец возвращается, я дома нужен. Побросаем камни немного и пойду.

В последнее время их “немного” затягивалось до заката. И куда больше, чем бросали камни, они просто говорили, сидя рядом. Но Мадара не стал спорить.

— Ну, в другой раз, значит, — сказал он, отряхивая пальцы от крошек.

Чайки роились у ног Хаширамы, ожидая еще угощения. Тот растерянно на них уставился, продемонстрировав им пустые ладони. Чайки слепо и с криками стали тыкаться ему в руки, и тогда Мадара отогнал их камнем.

— Ну зачем так-то, — укорил его Хаширама, неслышный за хлопками десятков крыльев.

Мадара посмотрел, как он морщит нос, и пожал плечами. Они еще постояли немного, а потом Хаширама сел прямо на гальку, откинувшись на руки и подставив улыбку солнцу. Мадара сел с ним рядом, запоздало отмечая, что будто бы даже слишком, словно промахнулся, что ли. Посидел, потом толкнул ногу Хаширамы своей, чтобы сбить с его лица улыбку. От нее делалось как-то непонятно и странно внутри в последнее время. Какой-то скрытый смысл, который он не мог видеть, но уже мог ощутить, Совсем как свитки в отцовских покоях, которые нельзя было прочесть не применив додзюцу. Хаширама только заулыбался шире и пихнул его теплой ступней в ответ, будто того и ждал.

Они возились какое-то время, а потом Хаширама вдруг замер, поник плечами и сказал:

— Вчера хоронили еще людей. Большинство опять дети. Там все были маленькие, даже меньше, чем мой брат. А гробы все равно у всех одинаковые, — его лицо в этот момент было очень серьезным, что, как Мадара успел выучить, было признаком истинной печали — это лицо очень отличалось от той мины, которую он корчил, изображая душевные страдания, когда дурачился.

— Маленьких жальче всего, — сказал Мадара. Подумал про Куро и Тогакуши. И про единственного старшего брата, которого знал в основном по строчке с именем на Стене Памяти в храме, потому что тот погиб, когда сам Мадара еще был младенцем. Потом вспомнил, как утром Изуна вместе с ним встал затемно, чтобы проводить. Вдруг опять стало не по себе.

Хаширама снова завел что-то про лучший мир со школами, зелеными садами и живыми детьми.

— Только надо стать сильными, — добавил он. — Ты же помнишь про наш уговор?

Мадара почти искренне скривился и не без труда отвернулся от его охваченного светом лица. Сунул ладонь в запах косоде, пощупал впалую грудь с самому себе странными выпуклыми косточками, где под кожей снова заворочалось великое нечто.

Хаширама грезил их новым миром, общим миром, а Мадара уже и не спорил с ним и сам злился на себя за это. Как будто он сдался, или проиграл, или еще хуже — сам поверил, что их глупая мечта осуществима. Он очень хотел поскорее перестать быть бесправным ребенком. И не оказаться вслед за Хаширамой таким непостижимо наивным, потому что за наивность приходилось расплачиваться дорого и всегда именно в те моменты, когда готов к этому меньше всего.

— Опять летят, — сказал вдруг Хаширама и ткнул пальцем в безоблачное небо. Растолстевшие его стараниями чайки размашисто хлопали сероватыми крыльями и как будто бы снова шли на снижение. Мадара вздохнул и не глядя нащупал ладонью камень. К Хашираме вечно с необъяснимой силой тянуло все живое от трав и насекомых в лесах до надоедливых речных птиц и мягкой, волнистой глади ручьев. Мадаре порой казалось, что и его самого клонит к нему, как порывы ветра клонят к земле цветы — это было приятное и страшное чувство.

Конечно же, они снова засиделись, а Хаширама, когда заметил, что дело к вечеру, подскочил на месте и ринулся к реке.

— Давай в последний раз, Мадара, и я ухожу!

Показалось, что на родном берегу как-то холоднее, что, конечно, не могло быть правдой, а Мадара все равно невольно поежился, ступив на уже погруженную в сумрак гальку. Он поворочал ее ступней в поисках подходящего камня, нашел какой-то плоский и спиральчатый, смутно напоминающий своей формой сюрикен. Хаширама дождался, пока он распрямится, и бросил ему свой. Пять, семь, девять, тринадцать блинчиков. Скользкий путешественник проворно вскочил Мадаре прямиком на подставленную ладонь.

— Ну, давай, — крикнул он Хашираме и тоже бросил, хорошо размахнувшись. Тот легко поймал плоский камень и тут же сорвался с места, через пару мгновений скрывшись в темноте леса на том берегу. 

Он никогда не оборачивался.

Хаширама кидал Мадаре на прощание хорошие камни, как-то умел он их разглядеть, что ли, в общем нагромождении. Мадара часто забирал домой эти, последние, чтобы в следующий раз начать с них игру. Стал замечать, что Хаширама делает то же. 

Мадара уже привычным движением заложил камень за пояс с правой стороны. Повертел цветы, которые зачем-то не оставил там, на той стороне, теперь не зная, куда их деть, но и не решаясь выбросить. Не думая, почему-то тоже сунул за пояс. Потом уже, дома, среди строгих теток, которые, казалось, видели его насквозь и без единого томоэ, Мадару запоздало накрыло каким-то душным и незнакомым смущением. Разворошенный букет он как мог тихо спрятал под татами в их с Изуной комнате.

Изнеможденно упал сверху, словно придавив печатью свой постыдный секрет. Лежал и слушал мягко струящееся по коридорам журчание тихих разговоров многочисленных домашних. Лежал и надеялся, что цветы не сгниют, а засохнут в плоскую картинку, коллекционированием каких развлекали себя его кузины. Лежал и думал, что делает теперь Хаширама, и не досталось ли ему дома за опоздание.

Доставалось Хашираме поразительно часто и всякий раз крепко. Неделю назад он, дурачась, пытался подмигивать Мадаре заплывшим глазом. Говорил: отец оставил мне подарок на прощание, чтоб не скучал, пока он в отъезде. Мадара тихо злился и не мог даже представить, что он такое вытворял дома. За что его вообще можно было всерьез ударить.

В груди снова закололо и Мадара перевернулся на бок. Постарался нащупать ладонью размашисто бьющееся сердце. Он не знал природы этого чувства и оттого ему было непонятно и жарко. И влекло зачем-то из поселения снова к нежной реке.

Солнце брызнуло в глаза позолотой, стоило только ступить на теплые доски веранды. Густо пахло скошенной травой и пылью, были слышны доносившиеся с полигона выкрики тренирующихся, хлопки их ударов и гомон детских голосов из садика за оградой. Дом главы был самым старым и оттого самым большим в поселении. По первости они ютились по десятку человек на комнату. Потом, кто мог, стали строить свои дома вокруг, постепенно покидая усадьбу, которая так и осталась в центре. Поселение клана разрасталось, и сквозь хаотичность его застройки проглядывало изумление основателей, которым была непривычна сама мысль замереть на одном месте без срока — Учиха все-таки больше кочевали. Мадара сам еще помнил и невысокие горы центра земель Огня, и темный берег моря на севере, и хвойные леса на западе. В этих равнинах они осели надолго лишь после рождения Изуны из-за Хагоромо, которые так удобно ввязались в затяжную войну с давними врагами клана — Сенджу.

Мадара сел на крыльцо, потер глаза ладонью. Уже клонило в сон из-за раннего подъема, а он так и не был на полигоне. На веранду, раздвинув сёдзи, вышел замотанный в синее Изуна. Молча сел рядом, принялся выпутывать репейник из скатавшихся за день волос Мадары. В его руках мелькал единственным гагатом старый гребень матери, который внутри ее ветви передавался по женской линии из поколения в поколение, пока не оборвал на сыновьях Таджимы свой долгий путь.

— Опять ходил к реке? — поинтересовался наконец Изуна, смотря куда-то мимо Мадары.

— Ты же и сам знаешь, да? — тихо сказал Мадара, потому что не умел ему врать.

Изуна ничего не ответил. Продолжил вычесывать завихрившиеся пряди. Прикосновения его всегда прохладных ладоней обычно действовали на Мадару успокаивающе, но теперь отчего-то изнутри рвалось поселившееся в нем еще пару дней назад беспокойство. Задремавшее на время утра и большей части дня, которые Мадара провел с Хаширамой. 

Мадара ждал дурного, ждал мучительно долго и напряженно, но не как хищник, готовящийся к атаке, а как полевая мышь, уже накрытая тенью ястреба.

— А ты, брат?

Мадара промолчал. Вынул гребень из его рук. Тогда Изуна устроился у него под боком, обняв поперек тела и сложив голову на плечо. Как будто извинялся за что-то.

— Отец хочет тебя видеть после совета вечером.

По загривку под кожей холодно разлился неприятный испуг.

— Он уже вернулся?

— Сегодня утром.

— Про меня не спрашивал?

Изуна странно пожал плечом и ничего не сказал. Из них двоих вранье давалось ему немножечко лучше, но Мадара все равно его видел насквозь.

— Принеси мечи, пойдем на полигон. Я устал без дела сидеть.

Изуна с готовностью вскочил на ноги и рванул в комнату. Мадара обернулся через плечо и завороженно посмотрел, как он ступает прямо по татами, укрывшему лесные цветы Хаширамы. Потом, очнувшись, обхватил голову ладонями. Вечно ему казалось, что Изуна все про него знает.

Хотелось набиться до изнеможения с кем-нибудь из старших. Наверное, даже простым тайдзюцу. Отбросив мечи. Так, чтобы каждая мышца болела и дышала усталостью. Чтобы примитивная боль вытеснила великое нечто из груди и дрожь из рук, а из души — зачатки дурного. Нужно было просто что-то делать, погрузившись с головой.

Сначала мать, а потом тетки, принявшие после ее смерти на себя заботу о детях Таджимы, все твердили, что беды Учиха могут быть лишь от безделья и праздности. И всегда говорили, что от любви, как от родового проклятия, случается большое горе. Но Мадара пока не догадывался еще, что это значит.

Изуна вернулся к нему, волоча через порог деревянные тренировочные мечи. Увидел бы это отец или хотя бы кто из двоюродных братьев — Изуна тут же схлопотал бы. Но Мадара только протянул к нему руку.

— Пойдем, — сказал Изуна, щуря облитое закатом лицо.

И они пошли.


End file.
